The Sorceress Magik
by veronca
Summary: Illyana


How did you survive?  
  
….I had no choice…  
  
I had to live  
  
….I had to come home to you…  
  
--FF9  
  
The sounds of footsteps made its way into the cathedral, echoing along the corridors of the pillars and choir chairs. She made sure she lit a candle for a blessing, making signs of the cross with holy water splattering over her half hidden face by her still shaking hands.   
  
It was the note that brought her here in the first place, hoping to meet the man behind the signature. Glancing around the darkened church, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. Not a single soul, yet, the cathedral's music continues to play for a vacant audience, dithering as the flickering candles illuminates the ancient walls.  
  
Upon arriving at the top of the steps, near the bishops seating place, she made the decision to wait. The noise of another's footsteps brought her head up, and the large man strolls over to her.  
  
"You made it. I didn't think you would come." He breathes in relief. "Come, I want to show you so many things that I haven't had time to before."   
  
She turns her face to him, creating a happy smile at the sound of his voice; she nods in silence, the bliss she felt taking away the fear she had moments before.   
  
Leading her down the church's private corridors, underneath the marbled altar, a narrow stairway curves downward to a clandestine cellar and again, the fear slowly began to creep up in her.   
  
"What's wrong?" the man glances over at her, noticing her slight shakes and her nervous reaction. She remains silent and averts her eyes.   
  
Holding a candle up to light up their passageway, they finally end up to a small room. The smells of old dust wavers in the air as he shoves a few items aside, taking a large blanket filled covering with dirt, throwing it to the left, he laughs, "Look my sister! I made this especially for you!"   
  
A beautiful portrait of herself in the middle of the great canvas, lovely great big eyes that resembles Da Vinci's Mona Lisa and Edward Munch's female portraits. The background displays visions of pastoral images of her homeland, their countryside, their beautiful lost native soil.   
  
She exclaims in awe, "Oh Peter! It's amazing!" Then turning to her brother, her face a myriad of confusion, "But why? Why here? I don't understand."  
  
"There's something special about this painting, Illyana. It must be kept here beneath a sacred cathedral because of its power."  
  
"Power? Would that be dark powers, Peter?" Illyana, a bright young girl, quickly assumes that the reason for keeping anything hidden in a blessed church would be to hold powers of a darker side.  
  
Peter nodded. There was an aching silence in the small room, the yellow light from the candle alone bringing salvation from darkness. Staring at the portrait in detail, Illyana notices something odd. The painting began to move, the portrait of herself turning into a realistic image, the eyes so real that they seem to bore into her own soul. She gasps, the countryside's backdrop turns into grey, an incoming group of black clouds churning to threaten the original peace of the atmosphere.  
  
"Peter!" screaming, her brother does nothing, as the clouds of smoke comes out of the painting, her own face mocking back at her, grinning in a terrible expression. This was not happening! No! "Peter" she screams again!  
  
Her brother disintegrates before her, his arms reaches out to her, crying for his sister, the grey black clouds mutating in the form of a man, not quite human, not quite solid and they took her in a binding grip. Peter began to fade from her eyes, her beloved brother was leaving her! No!   
  
The vaporous smoke with arms and a face starting to form in and out of reality, hisses into her face, "You're mine, little Illyana. I've been waiting for you forever. For a whole lifetime, understand? You belong to the true power of your calling, you are my sorceress Magik. This time not even your colossal brother can stop us from taking me away from you."   
  
Her tears spilling down her cheeks, the fear she felt grew in multiple degrees and she tries valiantly to rake the faceless form in front of her. Smoke disintegrating before her attacks, coming and forming back together again as she claws her way out.   
  
"Peter!"  
  
She wakes.  
  
It was 3am. The windows were open letting a cool breeze from the north caress the wet tears on her face. Her best friend Kitty came in the room, her voice in deep concern, "Illyana, it's okay, it was a bad dream." Shadowcat sits next to her, tries to console her, "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"   
  
Illyana nods. Grateful for the comforting presence of Kitty, whilst her own brother's presence absent. Someone had to drive away the nightmares this time around.  
  
Their mentor, Professor X became awake as well, making telepathic connection to the young frightened girl, asking if she was alright, scanning too for any disturbances in the mansion.   
  
There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
In the morning, at the large breakfast table sat Storm, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, and Professor X, their faces brightens as they see the small blond walk in. Xavier wheels his chair over to Illyana, a smile on his face,   
  
"Illyana, how are you feeling this morning? Is everything in order?"  
  
Nodding, becoming happy that her brothers most loyal friends were there to protect her and give her cheer, she motions towards the table, breathing in the delicious warm croissants, melons, strawberries, orange juice with lots of pulp, scrambled eggs, bacon, and stacks of pancakes in happy faces.  
  
Jean smiles, "We thought you'd enjoy the pancakes. Bobby actually made them. They're quite good too!" the red head motions over to the blushing Bobby.  
  
The crimson faced Iceman replies, "Aw it wasn't nothing really. I nearly froze a couple of them too! I'm still getting used to cooking."  
  
Then motions Illyana to sit next to him, "Here I've got a special seat for you right next to the window."   
  
Illyana obliges, enjoying the much needed attention.   
  
Tasting the mouth-watering breakfast, she never realizes that she could be so hungry. Downing it with a large glass of orange juice, she listens to Storm speaking to her, "There's a surprise for you this morning. UPS came by and brought a very large package. By someone very special." The windrider winks.   
  
Illyana's eyes light up. "Really? From my brother?" she replies between her chewing.   
  
Kitty laughs, "Yes! And you have to open it in front of us!"   
  
"Now, Kitty, that's up to Illyana." Xavier comments.  
  
Bobby brings over the brown wrapped package.  
  
Illyana Nikolovna Rasputina's face turns slightly gray. Her fork drops to the plate, making a sharp noise.  
  
No.   
  
The shape of it the same diameter and width as the canvas in her dream.  
  
Everyone looks at her "Illyana?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Peter = Piotr  
  
A/N: I'm not very familiar with accents much so I used the more english version of Piotr's name. ^_^ 


End file.
